Cheer leading isn't just a sport
by kelly21us
Summary: Strauss' daughters are now living with their mom 24/7, what happens when they meet Rossi's daughters and devise a plan to get them together? Will sparks fly? or will it all end in disaster? CH 7 Updated, Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

HEY Y'all! I haven't been able to write in a while (due mainly to writers block and losing my muse!) I however have found something even better than Harry Potter, and it is CRIMINAL MINDS! I have several stories started, but I am only going to post this one now (as I am unsure where the others are going) This is my first ever 1st person POV story so please be kind.

*Constructive critisizm is welcomed, but flames are just stupid. The only reason to flame someone is if you are jealous of them! If you don't like it, don't read it! * Any suggestions or things you want to see can be sent to me in a PM or review, no guarantee it will be in this story, but I will make sure to try and get into another of my stories

**ENJOY!**

"Hey Dad!" I yelled from my room. There is one thing that I will never do, and that is getting up in the middle of my favorite TV show.

"Yea, Hon?" He asked, running into my room. He probably suspected what I wanted, but if he did, he never showed it.

"Will you get Stella for me, she wanted to see the show that is on next and it starts in ten minutes."

I can tell he is smiling as he walks back out of my room. He always said that one day Stella and I were going to kill him, but I do not think that will happen anytime soon. SSA David Rossi, Killed by two Sixteen year old girls? Ha, I think not.

Just as the end credits start, Stella strolls into my room. "What's up Bailey?" She asked, eyes focused on the ipod touch in her hands.

"Show's on." I replied. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as she threw her ipod on my bed and grabbed on of my fold up chairs that were in the closet and set up right beside me.

"Want a skittle?' I asked, offering her the bag which, until now, had been resting in my lap. I felt her grab the bag, take a handful, and drop it back on my hand. The dentist said we needed to cut down on our candy habits, but what's life without a few cavities. Well, maybe more than a few.

"Show time!" Stella whispered, Smiling as the show began. I will never understand Stella's fascination with House MD, I personally, find all of that blood and guts spilling everywhere thing rather disgusting. But then again, she claims to not understand my fascination with NCIS, but how could she not? I mean, who doesn't love watching bad guys, get their A double S's kicked!

"Hey, girls?" Dad said, walking into my room.

"Yea?" I answered, knowing there was no way to distract Stella from 'her show'.

"I just got a call from Hotch, I need to head out. I can call Penny, or Granny, your pick." He stated, this was enough to get my full attention.

"What happened to Amy?" I asked. Amy was our next door neighbor. She usually took us in when dad went out on cases, she wasn't the best person in the world, but she let us spend the nights at home as long as we checked in every other hour.

"She is out on her honeymoon, remember?" He replied. DUH! I totally forgot! Oh well, but now to decide who was worse. Penny, she is the tech person at the BAU, nice, but she was way over protective. She also had a one bedroom apartment, which meant couch for us. Granny on the other hand, had a large town house and always wanted to do 'family activities' which consisted of watching the cooking channel and baking sugar and gluten free deserts.

"Uh, Penny I guess." I replied, dad just nodded and pulled out his cell. "Skittle?" I offered, before he could get out of the room.

"Sure, thanks." He replied as he walked over. I lifted the bag over my shoulder so he could take a handful. Instead, he snatched the bag and ran out of the room.

"DAD!" I ran after him, I looked in the kitchen, and then his room. I was on my way back down to the living room, when he jumped out from behind me. I screamed loudly as he tackled me to the floor, tickling me.

"Will you two be quiet?" Stella yelled, rushing out of my room to grab my skittles from beside dad, and then returning to my room.

Dad smiled at me and helped me stand back up. "I guess you had better pack, I will call Penny. Wheels up in an hour, alright?" He asked.

"Yea dad, see you at the car." I said, smiling as I ran back to my room, stealing my skittles back before pulling out my suitcase and digging through my drawers.

-TBC-

Please review…It only takes a second, and it makes my day!

-Kelly


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you sooooooooo much to wishxonxaxstar, gracebe, hannygates, and hxchick, my reviewers from fanfiction and fanworks! I woke up this morning to 4 reviews! Let's just say that I literally jump up and down when I get one review! ALSO…THE LAST CHAPTER WAS IN BAILEY'S POV, AND THE STORY WILL CHANGE POVs BUT I WILL MARK THEM FROM NOW ON!(I didn't notice my mistake 'till after I posted the chapter) Well…nothing else to say, so ENJOY!

-Chloe's POV-

"Are you all right?" The paramedic in front of me asked, thought I didn't really comprehend what he had said until he had decided that I was not and took me back to the ambulance where my sister, Roxanne, was sitting with another paramedic.

"I'm fine" I mumbled, my eyes trailing back to the wreck that we had just been pulled from. It had been a perfectly normal day until some idiot decided to drive home after having one to many drinks. I closed my eyes as scenes from inside the car came back full force. My dad, and soon to be second mom, were laughing at a joke that Roxy had just told, I was happily texting my boyfriend, Eric, when suddenly headlights flashed through our front window. I looked up just in time to see the two bumpers hit, the fronts of the two cars, both crumbling like they were made on paper. I remember the look on my dad's fiancé, Natalie's, face as my dad was impaled on a piece on metal, the feeling of my head being slammed into the back of my seat, looking up and seeing that Natalie had been killed, her head having cracked open when it what was left of the dashboard, thanks to the airbag failure.

"Chloe!" I snapped out of my thoughts on saw my sister, shaking my shoulder, a worried expression on her face.

"They are dead." I whispered, tears springing to my eyes.

"I know, but we need to focus on telling the paramedics everything they ask. We need to get to mom first though, do you have your cell?" She asked, "Mine was crushed"

I quickly pulled out my cell phone, offering it to her. She shook her head, telling me that I should go call mom while she spoke with the paramedics.

I slid open my phone, pressing 2 and send. It automatically dialed my mom's number. Thank god for speed dial. I doubt I could actually focus enough to remember her cell phone number, let alone her work number.

"Chief Strauss." I heard her voice on the other line, and smiled. It was silly to answer your phone like that, but everyone at the FBI did, so I guess it was normal.

"Mom, Roxy and I will be coming to stay with you very soon." I stated, trying to hold back the tears that were once again springing to my eyes.

"Okay, but might I ask why?" She said, her tone telling me that she was quickly growing worried.

"Dad and Natalie are dead." I whispered, unable to hold back my tears any longer.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry sweetie. I can be over there in five hours, where is the nearest hotel?"

"it is the hampton, and I am about a block and a half from it." I stated, looking up at the twenty something floor high building.

"can you get to it?" she asked, I heard her yell over to her assistant, telling her that she needed the jet ready for takeoff in thirty.

"Yea," I replied, motioning for Roxy to come with me. Together, we managed to convince the paramedics that it was absolutely necessary for us to get to that hotel. They grudgingly let us go and ran all the way, bursting into the lobby.

"We are here mom." I said, looking around the lobby that was decorated in beautiful Christmas ornaments.

"Give the person at the front desk the phone" she said, I quickly did as I was told, and completely ignored the look I got from the lady sitting there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I heard the receptionist ask, she quickly began typing as mom spoke. "Ma'am, the only room that meet all of those requirements for that time period is the king suite, and it will cost approximately 8 thousand for that time period."

Roxy's jaw dropped, and I am sure mine did as well. Mom had, by the looks of things, just agreed to pay the 8 thousand for a hotel room.

"Here you ladies go" the receptionist stated, handing the girls the phone and three room keys.

"Mom?" I said, looking at the room keys.

"Go to room 657 and wait for me there, okay? You can watch TV or go to the pool, but I will need you to be at the hotel when I get there so I can get into the room." She replied. I nodded and then agreed when I realized that she couldn't see me nod from work.

"Roxy and I will just go hang in the room, see you in a few."

"I love you girls, now be safe." I couldn't help but smile, my mom always told us to be safe, Dad said it was because of her job, but it always made me feel loved.

"Love you to mom." I replied, closing the phone and handing it back to Roxy who then took the lead and found the elevators. I pressed the "6" when I stepped in and we rode the elevator in silence, well except for the elevator music. As we stepped out at our floor, Roxy looked like she could kill the speaker, I had to agree; cheerful music was not exactly my cup of tea right this moment.

We quickly located our room and slid the key through, nothing happened. We tried several times, and still nothing. Roxy gave up and settled for punching the door; I was almost of the floor laughing when she let out a yelp and jumped back, glaring at the door. I took a few deep breaths and looked at the key and then the lock.

"Hey Roxy, you were swiping the key backwards." I stated, quickly swiping the key again and successfully opening the door. She said nothing, but glared at me as she walked in.

The room was beautiful, decorated in silver and blue with black leather couches and two white king beds. Roxy and I quickly set up camp, placing our backpacks which had sadly survived the crash on the floor. We decided on the left hand bed since it was closer to the TV and mom always liked to sleep close to the window, which was on the right hand side of the bedroom.

I flipped through several channel, quickly finding our favorite TV show, America's next top model. We both snuggled up in the blankets and became absorbed in the show.

-tbc—

Thank you again to my reviewers, I am extremely grateful to you four! To all readers…I really appreciate reviews, and I love hearing your thoughts! Feel free to PM or email me if you like!

Happy writing!

-Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

HEY HEY HEY Okay, I realize now that yes, the whole crash thing was unrealistic, but I have never been in a crash, or anything like that and when the girls just go hang in the hotel room, watching TV, it is meant for them to be distracting themselves. (That is how I cope with many problems, including death) ENJOY! AND R&R!

-Rossi's POV-

"Bye girls!" I said, slowly making my way out of Penelope Garcia's apartment. God, I hate doing this to them. They are sixteen year old girls who need a stable home and attention, and as their father, I should be providing these things. Instead, I am halfway across the country, helping someone else and catching killers.

I quickly got into my car, casting one last glance at the apartment complex; I turned my keys in the ignition and drove away.

The drive was only a few minutes, so I turned on the radio and listened to the new pop-country crap that all of the kids like these days. I will never understand how or why Lady gaga got famous, she can't even sing, and then there are all of these new songs about things I really don't want my daughters even thinking about these days.

I pulled into the FBI parking garage and quickly stepped out of my car, and walking into the building. I waved to Hotch as I made my way to the briefing room, then I saw Strauss emerge from her office. From the look on her face, this was not going to be good. I quickly braced for her to start in on me as soon as she noticed I was standing there, but instead, she pulled on a coat and ran past me.

How odd, Strauss leaving before the day even started. I quickly shrugged my suspicions away and walked into the briefing room.

"What are we doing this week?" I asked JJ, walking over and pouring a cup of coffee.

"Actually, I was just told that we can go back home." She replied. I almost dropped my coffee, "What?" I replied, watching as she just shrugged.

"Chief Strauss just took the jet." Hotch stated, looking out of the window.

We all crowded around the window, sure enough, Erin Strauss was boarding the jet.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know Dave, but I imagine it is personal, or her assistant would have warned told me that the jet would be unavailable." Hotch replied.

I just nodded and went to my office; I guess I get to spend the day reviewing old cases. Joy.

-4 hours later-Strauss' POV-

I can't believe this happened, one week before his wedding too. I looked up at the buildings as the passed by; thankfully, taxi's are not to difficult to find in LA. I spent nearly the entire jet ride planning out the two weeks the girls and I would be spending here before heading back to DC, first things first, I had to ship the bodies, as most of his and Natalie's family lived around that area so the funeral would need to be there. Second, I needed to get the girls' belongings shipped, and lastly, I needed to cheer them up a bit, maybe find something to do that will keep their minds off of their father's death. I know that they will grieve, but I hope to make it easier on them, having lost my mother at a young age, I know how much distraction helps, and how easy it is to blame everything on yourself.

"Here we are ma'am" The taxi driver announced, flashing me a toothless grin as I handed him the money and thanked him.

I turned and faced the hotel; I couldn't help but think about all of the cases that I have read involving hotels. I shuddered and walked slightly faster to the elevators where I stepped in and pressed the button for my floor. I silently walked down the hallway, nodding to the people who walked past.

"Ah here we are" I reached up and knocked on the door, seconds later, Chloe opened it, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry." I pulled her to me, she laid her head on my shoulder and we just stood there for a few minutes.

"Hey, everything okay?" Roxanne asked, walking over to see who was at the door, she smiled when she saw me, joining in on the now group hug.

"Mom?" Chloe asked, looking up at me.

"Yes?"

"Why did it have to be us?" She asked, her voice cracking on the last syllable.

"I really don't know sweetie, but it isn't fair. You girls do not deserve to be going through this." I whispered, releasing them and gently leading them inside. I closed the door, nodding to a man who passed our door, a sympathetic smile on his face.

I cast a quick glance around the room, noticing that the girls have the TV on and had their bed set up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, motioning for both of my girls to sit down while I looked them over.

"I'm fine" Roxy replied, Chloe however, just sat there, a blank expression on her face.

"Chloe?" Roxanne whispered, nudging her sister.

"Huh?" Chloe whispered, looking up at me, "What did you say?"

"I asked how you were feeling, but I think you both need rest, so we are going to take a nap and then if you feel like eating we will find something, okay?"

Neither girl replied, they both just nodded their heads, slowly walking over to their bed and getting in.

I kissed each of their foreheads, making they were both comfortable before walking over to my bed and dozing off.

I woke up about an hour later and looked down to see both Roxanne and Chloe snuggled up on either side on me. I smiled sadly and put my arms around them, I wish I could take their pain away, but I know only time will do that.

I dozed off and was awoken about two hours later to the sound of the girls moving about the room. I sat up and looked over at them.

"Hey mom" Chloe said when she noticed I was awake.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, sitting up and sliding my shoes back on.

"Sure, what are we going to have?" Roxanne asked, sitting down on my bed.

"What do you want? I saw a red robin and a Denny's on the way over here, and I know there are a few others around here, so what ever you girls want."

"Um how about Denny's, that sounds nice, and I think it has better food than Red Robin." Roxy said, I nodded to them and then picked up the phone.

I asked the front desk about a cab or rental car, they had both, so I went with the rental.

"Okay girl's, the rental will be at the front doors in about five minutes so we need to hurry.

Well, this is kind of a filler chapter…but I am hoping to update again soon! LOL..We are now on Christmas break so by soon I mean like a couple days not weeks

Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed! You guyz made my day!


	4. Chapter 4

LOL…I have been forgetting to put disclaimers on this story so here goes…..Disclaimer: If I really owned Criminal Minds, Strauss and Rossi would secretly be married. Therefore, it is obvious that CM does not in any way belong to me

Please R&R, I will not update again until I have a total ELEVEN reviews on the entire story (On Fanfiction), what chapters get reviewed does not matter, but if there is no feedback, I do not feel the need to update

-Rossi's POV-

Finally! The jet is back! And a small bonus…Strauss is not with it! I quickly sent a text to the rest of the team. I had volunteered to stay the night at the BAU so the rest of the team could go and get some sleep. The girls were already with Penny, so why not?

I had looked over the case files while I was sitting at my desk and had gotten nowhere; this guy left no physical evidence and seemed to be killing at random with whatever he could, there were stab wounds, bruises, broken necks, asphyxiation marks, everything other than a M.O.

I Ran a hand through my hair, this was not going to be a pretty case, and to top it all off, it just so happens be in wonderful LA, my least favorite place in the entire world, other then my ex-wives' houses of course.

Hotch walked into my office right then, "Ready to go?" He asked, as if it were really a question. I grabbed my go bag and we headed down to the plane, the rest of the team already waiting for us onboard.

The ride was fairly quiet, most of us falling asleep. We landed in LA just before dawn, and decided to go to the hotel for a few hours, instead of going to the station at this ungodly hour. I also was never too fond of the night shift, it left your sleeping patterns all mixed up and it was difficult to sleep in hotels during the day; to much noise.

"So where are we staying" Emily asked, looking over to Hotch.

"Hampton" He replied, "and we have three rooms, JJ and Emily in one, Dave and Reid in another, and then Morgan and I will share the last one."

Oh god, I am rooming with Reid, if he says even one statistic, I am going to strangle him!

We found the hotel fairly quickly thanks to the GPS in our rental cars, we walked in to the lobby and for a second, I thought I had seen Strauss round a corner, 'nonsense, she is probably far away on some beach drinking martinis.' I quickly scolded myself, why would Erin Strauss want anything to do with LA when New York is a two hour drive away from her house?

"Rossi? Are you alright" Reid asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, yea. I'm fine." I replied, looking back over to the corner I had seen Strauss, no a woman who resembled Strauss turn.

"Here" Hotch pushed my room key into my hand, I quickly turned my attention back to the team, "room 655, the rest of us are on the floor above you."

I muttered a quick thank you before heading for the elevator with my things.

"Hey Rossi, can I ask you question?" Reid said when we were both in the elevator.

"Yea?" I replied, pressing our floor key.

"Um, why did you keep looking over at the corner of the lobby?"

I turned to him "I thought I saw Strauss, she has now managed to invade my mind even when she's not here."

Reid shuttered slightly, "You are hallucinating?"

"I must be; why would she be here?"

"Well, she could be on vacation." Reid stated. The elevator doors opened and we quickly walked to our room. It was fairly nice, but not worth what the bureau had paid for them.

"She hasn't taken a vacation since she took the job as section chief." I mumbled. I walked over to one of the beds and threw my luggage onto it, I looked over at Reid who had just started "settling in" and by that I mean completely unpacking; he carefully folded each item of clothing and then placed it into the drawer before grabbing another.

I smiled and quickly pulled my luggage open and dug through it, hanging the few clothes that needed to be, and then shoved everything else into the closet. Why waste time unpacking if you are only going to be here a few days?

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes; maybe I should put in for a vacation and take the girls out for a week or so. It was not fair to make them stay with Garcia week after week waiting for me to finally get a few days off. I know the girls are not exactly fond of her, hell, they would rather stay with Strauss, but Garcia was there for them and she was like an older sister to them.

"Rossi? We have to leave." Spencer stated, lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Huh?" I replied, "I had my alarm set."

"Um, you slept through it, and I wasn't sure if you had a back up one so I woke you."

"Thanks Reid, has Hotch called yet?"

"Um, yea; He said that we were meeting at the station around nine, and it is seven right now so we have two hours." Reid replied, looking at his watch.

"Well, how about I take a shower and then we go out to breakfast? I'll pay." I offered, IHOP sounded really good right now, and I wasn't about to go and leave him by himself. Who knows what he would get into?

"Sure, that sounds awesome." Reid said, smiling at me. He, in a way, reminds me of my daughters, smart but still young and innocent.

I nodded and smiled back before walking over to the closet and grabbing my clothes for the day and heading for the shower.

Reid and I made it to IHOP with an hour to spare, so we had plenty of time to eat and then make our way down to the station. We took a seat near the window and looked over our menus. Reid, being the faster reader, chose quickly and looked out the window.

"It's Strauss!" Reid whispered, his gaze fixated on a woman across the street. I quickly turned to look and sure enough, there was Strauss, with a to go bag in her hand. We watched in silence as she walked over to an electric blue Nissan Altima and got inside, passing the bag into the back seat. She stopped for a moment and looked their way, a look of surprise flashed across her face; she muttered something to whoever was in the back seat and stepped back out of the car.

"Uh, Rossi, I think she saw us." Reid whispered, paling a little as Strauss quickly strode across the parking lot and into the restaurant they were sitting in.

"Put on a smile and act surprised." I whispered, picking my menu back up.

"May I ask why the two of you are in LA?" Strauss asked from behind me. Dang, she was not going to be nice to us either.

"We are on a case, Erin. The real question is what you think you are doing here." I replied, smiling up at her.

"What I do on my time off is irrelevant." She replied, "What is this case about?"

"Teen girls, between thirteen and seventeen are being kidnapped, rapped, tortured, the works. They are usually blonde and are abducted from parties." Reid offered, speaking for the first time.

Strauss paled visibly at the news. "Well, I better leave you to it then." She whispered and almost ran back to her car.

"What was that about?" Reid asked, watching as Strauss' car pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think she has daughters here, but they might be nieces or cousins. I'm not sure."

Thanks for reading! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, as promised, here is the 5th chappie in exchange for reviews (Thanks to booksandmusic97 and agsmith) this time; I want 5 reviews, but only one per reader! (So, five different people have to review) I do accept anonymous reviews! R&R!

-Strauss' POV-

I can't believe he's in LA! Of all the places the team could be, they just so happen to end up in the same town that I have to be in.

"Mom?" Chloe said, "The steering would probably appreciate it if you did not hit it."

I looked up, "Did I really hit it?"

"Uh, yea. You were also muttering to yourself." Roxanne replied, smirking.

Damn, maybe Aaron and his team have finally pushed me over the edge. Ha, I knew this would happen eventually! "So, where do you girls want to go?" I asked, looking in the rear view mirror to watch them.

"Um, how about we go to the mall?" Chloe asked, smiling slightly. That's my girl, trying to be positive.

"Sounds good to me" Roxanne said, also attempting to smile.

We drove to the mall, listening to 'I like it' and 'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias, and 'Firework' and 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry on Chloe's Ipod. We decided to just walk around the mall, finding activities to do on the way.

The first thing they found was the Forever 21 where each of them found a new outfit and insisted on finding me one too. I just smiled and let them tell me what to try on, I still fit into the same clothes they did so why not?

We left the store and headed for the nearest bathroom where we changed clothes. Chloe was now wearing a black mini skirt with a silver sequin top, a black scarf, silver earrings, and black stilettos. Roxanne was wearing frayed skinny jeans, a bright yellow one shoulder top, knee high boots, and a black scarf tied around her waist. I was now wearing a black, one shoulder spangle top, silver skinny jeans, black fedora, silver scarf, and black high heeled boots.

The girls see Spencer's and immediately drag me inside. I cannot believe the crap that is sold in here! I don't want to be here, let alone want my daughters in here! It is a bad sign when you walk into a store and the first thing you see is a poster that "Dance Poles, Get Fit" above a pole dancing kit. I shuddered when the girls just started casually walking around. I noticed five boys who looked to be around seventeen, walking over to Chloe and Roxanne. That was NOT okay; I walked over so I could hear their conversation.

"So, what are two pretty little girls little you doing in a store like this?" One of them asked, looking them over.

"What are five boys like you doing near my daughters." I stepped in; with the case the team had I did not want anyone near my girls. If they wanted to touch my daughters, they can do it over my dead body.

"Uh, Sorry ma'am. I didn't know they were, hey you are too young to be their mom!" The tallest of the boys stated, looking me over.

"She is our mom, and I don't suggest insulting her." Chloe muttered.

"Wow, a young mom, but I think you and your daughters should come get a coffee with us." Another stated; I looked over at him, he was almost as tall as the first one, with black hair and hazel eyes. He did not seem to be the coffee type, I had a feeling he preferred something a little stronger.

"Can we mom?" Chloe asked, smiling to the guys who were still busy trying to look cool.

"Sure, what are your names?" I asked as we left the store.

"Well, I am Johnny" said the one who appeared to be the youngest and shortest. "That is Matt, Brian, Jimmy, and Zacky." He added, pointing to each of his friends in turn.

"Okay, well I am Chloe, this is my sister Roxanne and this is my mom, Erin." Chloe stated, pointing to each of us.

"So, I haven't seen you around before, are you from here?" Zacky asked, walking backwards so he could both lead and talk.

"Um, no. We live in Quantico, Virginia." Erin replied, looking over at the girls.

"Wow, what brings you here?" Jimmy piped up, smiling innocently.

"Business." I replied, flashing my badge. I really did not want some strangers to know what had really happened.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE FBI!" Jimmy practically yelled.

"Announce it to the world! You are going to get us shot; I am not well liked around here." I replied, watching as the boys paled, Chloe and Roxanne caught my lie and just rolled their eyes.

"So, can we help out in your investigation?" Mat whispered, a huge grin spreading across his face as we entered the mall's Starbucks.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the register asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Um, can I get a Cinnamon Dolce Latte?" I replied, looking at the boys.

"Um a double chocolaty chip frappuccino?" Jimmy replied.

"Two caramel macchiatos." Chloe added, "Guys, hurry up and order!"

"I want something sparkly!" Mat shouted, not noticing the looks everyone in the store was now giving him.

"I would like to get a caramel apple spice." Johnny stated, "Oh, and Brian here will have steamed milk."

"And I want a Cinnamon Dolce Latte too" Zacky said, smiling at me.

I stepped up to pay, figuring that they probably weren't going to, but I was proven wrong when Johnny stepped forward, winking at me and handing over a debit card.

"Please tell me that is not your parents." I whispered.

"Nope, I have a job." He replied, "I plant sit for Mat's mom."

"Okay." I replied; I looked over at Chloe and Roxanne who just smirked and rolled their eyes.

We all sat down out in the main food court while we drank our coffee.

"So, can we help with the case?" Mat asked again when we were finishing our drinks.

"Um, sure. They usually like volunteers. But they are looking for someone who is killing girls between thirteen and seventeen. They are typically between 5'4" and 5'8" with blonde hair, blue eyes, and all of them are very thin."

"Um, so girls who look like Chloe and Roxanne?" Jimmy asked, nodding to my daughters.

"Pretty much, wait." I couldn't help but remember a boy back in High school; he had sworn revenge on me and my daughters. "I have to go. Chloe, Roxanne, come on."

"Wait! Can we come?" Zacky asked as we stood to leave.

"Downtown police station." Chloe shouted as I pulled them from the food court.

I quickly got the girls into the car and took off. I had to get to the station as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

A big thank you to my wonderful reviewers, booksandmusic97, agsmith, starrmyst, gaga101, and reviewergurl! You all made my day! Okay, here is the 6th chapter as promised. I am about to start back to school, so updates will most likely only happen on the weekends. This will also mean that is there are not five reviews (Not all by the same person) by Sunday morning, I will not be able to get a chapter up until the following weekend. Sorry about this, if I had it my way, fanfiction would be a requirement! lol, so Please read and review! I will do my best to get the updates on the site asap.

-Rossi's POV-

I walked into the station after breakfast. Spencer and I had agreed not to tell the team Erin was here, it would only cause more unwanted stress.

"So, what have we got?" I asked, taking a seat beside JJ. She passed me a folder and I took a look through it. I couldn't help but think of how all of the victims looked like Erin.

"So, it is a male, probably in his early thirties. From the wounds on the victims, I think he is a sexual sadist." Reid stated as he set his folder down on the table, looking at all of us expectantly.

"Kid, not everyone can read a thousand words per minute. Give us a second." Morgan whispered, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

"Actually, it's twenty thousand." Reid stated, only to be shushed by Emily who took the seat next to him.

"I agree with Reid, The guys definitely a sexual sadist." Morgan stated, finishing the case just before I did.

I definitely agreed, this was definitely not the average sexual sadist though, "I think this guy is also out for revenge" I stated, "Look at the amount of anger taken out on these girls, whoever did this, is definitely not even close to being done."

"True, do you think it he is after his wife or daughter?" Emily asked, looking over the pictures.

"No, I think it is someone that he can't get to, like a past lover, or a high school sweetheart." Morgan replied.

"We are heading down to the crime scene, are you all ready?" Hotch asked, poking his head in the door.

We all stood and grabbed our go bags, leaving our coffee on the table. Sad, I was hoping to finish it before having to think too much.

"Oh god, this is bad." Emily whispered when she say the crime scene. I couldn't agree more, the cops had left everything as it was when the girls were found only taking the bodies, or what was left of them. There was still a ton of dried blood and small pieces of flesh littering the ground.

I took a deep breath and almost lost my breakfast, maybe big breakfasts were a bad idea on the first day of a case. I looked over at the rest of the team who seemed to be having similar problems.

"Hey, guys! I think the killer left a signature." Spencer called bending to pick up a small piece of paper that had been where the victim's hand had been. "It says 'She must feel my pain'"

"Is there a note at any of the other dump sites?" Hotch asked one of the detectives.

"Not sure. I wasn't assigned this case till you all came along" He replied, "But I can show you to the other scene or I can get more help for Ya."

"Actually, could you show SSA Rossi and Morgan to the other dump site?" Hotch asked. Morgan and I quickly got back to the car, the sooner we got to the next dump site, the sooner we could get this case over with.

We followed the cop to the other side of town where we found a scene that was even more gruesome than the last, there was more residue left here, and it was older so the smell had magnified.

"Found the note, Rossi" Morgan stated, waving a small piece of paper at me. "It says 'She will be mine' but who do you think 'she' is?"

"I am thinking she is not a victim, or the disappearances would have stopped. She might not even be in this city, this could have just been where they met or ended their relationship."

We spent a few hours searching the scene and building a rough profile. We returned to the station just after three and started building a profile.

At three twenty, and agent poked her head in to announce that we had visitors. We quickly closed the case files and our visitors walked in.

"Hello, Erin." I said, looking over at the team's shocked faces.

"Hello David, mind if I see your case file?" Erin asked, taking a seat opposite me while the rest of her group filed in behind her, standing around her chair and looking rather awkward.

She quickly read over my file. "Did the unsub leave a note of some sort, declaring ownership or stating that he will gain ownership of the women?"

"Yes, may I ask how you know?" Hotch asked, looking confused.

"I know who the unsub is. I went to high school with him and he declared he would get revenge on me when I married Phillip." She replied, "His name is Eric Schleffer, he should be 33 and he has dark blonde hair, hazel eyes and is socially awkward. He used to leave notes in my locker stating that I would be his. That is how Phillip and I ended up together, I went to him for protection and we fell in love." She whispered the last part, and I looked over at her, the look on her face, and the tone of her voice made me think. Maybe I will pull her aside in a bit and see what is wrong.

"So, do you know where we can find him?" Morgan asked, trying not to look interested in the section chief's love life.

"Ha, no. The last time I saw him was when I got on the plane to Quantico with Phillip."

"Before or after academy?" I whispered.

"After." She replied, and then it clicked. The fights, arguments, Erin in tears, everything made sense. "Erin, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

She looked confused for a moment and then she seemed to catch on. "Yes Agent Rossi." She stood, "Lead the way."

I walked over to the chief and asked to borrow a private room for a few minutes; He quickly agreed and led us to his office.

I motioned for Erin to sit down on the small couch and I took a seat next to her.

"So, what really happened between the two of you, these killings are recent and that means he had to have something to trigger the spree."

"I do not want the BAU profiling my personal life, I have made some mistakes, and I do not want people to look down on me."

"What if I only tell them the stuff that is vital, such as triggers and behaviors, but not times or details pertaining to you?" I offered, I could profile the psycho, give the team the profile, and refuse to say anything else.

"I don't know! God I wish I had just listened to Phillip!" Erin shouted, that was not quite what I expected to come from the calm, cool and collected Section chief.

"What happened to Phillip?" I asked, looking up at her icy blue eyes, I knew this was not going to be good.

Don't forget to read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

*Thank you to booksandmusic97, agsmith, p9500, starrmyst, Reviewergurl, Gaga101, and XxxZXxxZ for your wonderful reviews! I was really surprised by how quick you all reviewed! This time, I need seven reviewsbefore I update chapter eight…Here is the seventh chapter! Enjoy!

"_What happened to Phillip?" I asked, looking up at her icy blue eyes, I knew this was not going to be good._

-Erin's POV-

"He had told me that it was a bad idea to go into the politics, he tried everything to keep me out of it. He even offered for me to stay at home with the girls, saying that they needed a full time parent." I replied.

"Not what I was asking, I asked what happened to him." Dave stated.

"He's gone." I whispered, "Both he and his fiancé."

"Wait, fiancé? Since when are you not a happy couple?"

I tried to smirk at the look on Dave's face, but failed. For a profiler, he is way behind on the news. "We have been divorced for six years. He was killed in a car accident few days ago and the girls saw the whole thing." I felt the tears come rushing back when I thought about how close I came to losing both of my daughters.

"Erin, come here." He whispered. I did as he asked and he wrapped his arms around me. "Nobody will blame you for showing emotion."

That was all it took, I tried to fight against it, but I couldn't stop the tears as my mind flew back to the phone call that I got from Chloe, I was shocked and didn't think about how close that they had come to dying, only how awful it is to lose a parent.

Dave just sat there, whispering in my ear that it was okay, that everyone would solve the case and we could all go home.

-Chloe's POV-

I walked past the Sheriff's office and heard someone talking inside. I know it is impolite to eavesdrop, but I really do not care. I am nosey, and just because curiosity killed the cat does not mean it will kill me.

I peeked in through the blinds, seeing my mother talking to agent Rossi. I watched as she tried to hold back tears. When mom actually broke down, I couldn't help but be stunned. My mom just did not do that, if she had a problem, she always insisted on dealing with it on her own.

I had never really thought about how the wreck would affect my mom, but I also never thought about how close Roxanne and I had come to dying.

I wanted to barge into the office and help my mom, but I watched agent Rossi with her and decided against it. She would be angry enough with herself for crying where one person could see, let alone if more than one person was in the room.

-Erin's POV-

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess!" I whispered, pulling away from David. I can not believe that this is happening, the last time I cried was back in the academy, I thought that my problems ended there. Just look at how wrong I was!

"Erin, its fine, now tell me what this guy did." Rossi whispered, patting my hand.

It was oddly reassuring to have him there, it felt good to finally let go, but I still can not believe that it was David that I ended up having this talk with.

"Back in High School, I would receive notes in my locker. He wrote about how I would be happy with him and that I should be his. This progressed to threats to my friends and I finally went to him. He was horrible and had this vision of having several wives. I went to my English teacher at the time and he helped me talk with the councilors. We fell in love, but that only made Eric angrier. It was even worse when I ended up pregnant, Phillip quit his job and we went to my dad. Dad never really paid much attention to me, and just told me to let my mom know. She reacted the same way my father did, wishing me luck with pregnancy and telling me she hoped I had picked a good man.

Eric quit attempting to threaten me when I transferred to the Westridge School for girls. I thought that was the end of my problems. Phillip and I raised our daughters, got married and moved on. I went to academy, and that is where I saw him again. He was also attending academy, the entire thing started over again. Phillip helped me through it, but there were far too many tears and threats not to leave a hole in our marriage. We were not as close, and at the end of my first year in the FBI, we ended the marriage. Eli and I were married two years later, and then Eric showed up again, demanding that I dissolve my marriage and become his." I explained.

Dave's face was expressionless as he listened to my story. I was trying my best to put out as little detail as possible, but it was still too much.

"Go on." He whispered, patting my hand again.

I sighed and continued. "Eli wanted to solve the problem his way, and I let him, under the condition that no one would be killed. Eli got rid of him and we were married for two years before our divorce. Three months ago, Eric showed up on my doorstep. I pulled into my driveway, saw him waiting and drove away. He followed me out to Alex's house, when I got there, Alex was waiting. He came out and saw Eric tailing me, he ran in, got his gun and tried to scare Eric away. Instead, Eric managed to get a hold of Alex's gun and tried to shoot him. I beat him to the draw and he escaped with a shot through his thigh. He should be walking with at least a limp now." I shuttered slightly, thinking about the most recent confrontation.

-Rossi's POV-

"Erin, did he say anything when he left?" I asked, trying to think about the parts relevant to the case, not the part about Erin being in other relationships.

"He swore he would get revenge." Erin replied, looking up at me.

"Okay, I think we will need to assign one of the team to you as protection. Are there any of us you do not want to be assigned to you?"

"I would prefer if Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, and Morgan were given as little information as possible." She replied. I was slightly shocked that she had a problem with Morgan, but the other two made sense.

I led Erin back to the main conference room and pulled Hotch out for a minute. I explained the situation to him and he agreed that Strauss needed a guard.

We walked back in and everyone turned their full attention to us.

"We have a profile and a picture to catch this guy, but in the mean time, I want agent Jereau to work as Chief Strauss' guard, and Dr. Reid to assist with the protection of Strauss' daughters." Hotch announced. I caught the surprised looks on Strauss' daughters' faces and I could tell they had no idea that the recent murders were linked to their mom.

-Don't forget to review


End file.
